The following described method and apparatus relates to the algal production technology which was conceived and developed over a period of about 30 years and patented as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,333,263, issued Jun. 8, 1982; 4,966,096, issued Oct. 30, 1990; 5,097,795, issued Mar. 24, 1992; 5,851,398, issued Dec. 22, 1998; and 5,715,774, issued Feb. 10, 1998; the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. The apparatus and methods described herein are for small to large algal production operations on soft, unstable, or uneven ground, for temporary or experimental purposes, and for rapid, inexpensive deployment and expansion.
Existing large-scale algal production systems marketed under the brand Algal Turf Scrubber®, or ATS systems, include in-ground troughs or “floways.” These systems utilize a base of compacted soil, lined with impermeable geomembrane sheets. Existing large scale ATS systems may require extensive grading and ground preparation. Surge units on the more recent systems consist of aluminum and PVC siphon-break water pulsers placed in extensive concrete “headworks,” requiring more ground preparation. Since such known surge units are typically laid at or near the ground surface, effluent collection requires ground penetration as well for the concrete spillways and containments. Such in-ground systems are not adjustable to accommodate unstable ground conditions that would result in subsidence or heaving. Also, these known ATS systems are not adjustable to accommodate changes in size, shape and operational parameters including a change of grade, such as might be required to respond to environmental, biological, or production requirements. Moreover, the known permanent ATS unit of several acres may require six months to a year to install.